Chloe & Oliver Drabbles
by greentoothbrush
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin! Lots of Chollie goodness fluff, angst, smut the whole family. Insiration explained on each chapter; writen in drabble style but more than 100 words.
1. After the storm

**Fanfiction-wise this is gonna be a crappy couple of months as I simply do not have the time to write so i decided to write this; do not expect regular updates or proper timeline! This has noting to do with my other chollie fic which is a WIP and probly won't be updated any time soon but i couldn't NOT write bout these two. **

**IT WILL GET "M" LATER ON, LEMOOONS!**

**Basically i recommend listening to the song which is inspiration on you tube while reading this it helps! Most of the inspirations are songs but some are random stuff. **

**So enjoy, subscribe & Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Inspiration:** After the storm ~ Mumford and sons

* * *

I saw him at the funeral. Of course I saw him, standing at the back with his limp and his sunglasses. How could I miss him towering over everyone with that crown of golden hair?

By then my tears had dried up, all I was left with was regrets. So I saw the single tear roll down his cheek, parallel to the scar.

Some people saw Oliver Queen, bachelor of the year with more money and women than imaginable, who shouldn't have been at a lowly photographer's funeral.

Some very privelidged people saw the Green Arrow paying his due respects to his sidekick's sidekick.

I saw Ollie trying to atone for his mistake, for not being good enough.

He does but I don't blame him, I never have. I blame myself for never putting jimmy first, for never loving him enough to trust him, for trying to be a hero and save Davis instead of putting the world first. I will never try to be the hero again. I learnt my cruel lesson.

I'm content to be the sidekick.

But I'm _happy_ when I'm his sidekick. So now neither of us make our atonement alone.


	2. Faith

**Inspiration:**_ Okay kind of random inspiration for this one that you guys probably don't care about (so just skip if you want). I was talking to someone I thought I knew pretty well and then he just stopped in the middle of conversation and figured out a chord with his fingers (like an imaginary piano was in front of him). It got me thinking about how there are different sides to people that you don't see unless you look (very profound for me, I know) so when I was a shot of Chloe against the sunlight later on that evening I decided to write this. Can't believe I just wrote an A/N longer than the actual piece . . . _

**~Faith~**

For you Dr. P.B, and I respect your decision even if your Dad doesn't. My favourite _**HOT**_ little stud, love you!

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes she scared him. Like now.

He steps around the corner and there she is cast in black relief against the setting sun light pouring through the watchtower window. A tiny black figure surrounded by the huge screens of the kind of information he wouldn't want to know even if her understood it. She had that power, all of the information of the world at her fingertips; he shuddered at the thought of that kind of power.

So yeah sometimes she scared him; then she would take a sip of coffee or like right now the sunlight would catch her blonde hair and the tension unknotted from his shoulders.

This was Chloe.

She could handle this power; she always had with Clark and the obscene amount of aliens in her childhood. This was Chloe; who managed a group of superheroes and in her spare time counselled the meteor infected.

This was Chloe, he smiles.

The world was safe.

**_REVIEWW!_**


	3. True Colours

**Inspiration**: Ane Brun ~ True Colours

**WARNING;** lemony-ness of the angst variety :D

* * *

The tear rolled down his cheek. He could feel it reach his chin and fall onto the collar of his shirt.

"It's not your fault." Chloe sighed.

"I know but it doesn't make it hurt less." He said roughly.

"Tell me about it Ollie." She said raising another shaking glass to her mouth.

"Fucking cancer." He put his head in his hands.

"Yeah nothing else quick enough to catch him." she said waveringly, they both declined to say his name. She downed another drink and looked at the walls of Ollie's penthouse. She just wanted to stop the pain, anything to top the pain, she looked at Ollie she should do something about that.

She stumbled over to the coffee table and arranged herself opposite him. Had his hair always looked so absurdly soft? She ran her fingers through it without thinking; he tensed first then relaxed into her hand resting her forehead on her knees.

She could feel the tears on the bare skin of her legs and she continued to rub his neck and hair. They stayed like that for what felt like no time at all until the sun went down. She looked out of the large, expensive windows at the sun peeping from behind the skyscrapers. Everything hurt, everything went on as per usual didn't they realise things were different? That the world was changed, wrong, without its Impulse?

Pain stabbed her right through the chest; she swigged another drink and noticed the walls were closing in on her again. She needed distraction she couldn't deal with the pain she ran her fingers through his hair in time with the throbbing in her chest.

She ran her hand from his hair to his shoulder and pulled him upwards until he was sat up facing her, she could tell he was in an almost catatonic state. She couldn't let that happen that's what she told herself as she leaned over and bridged the gap pushing her lips softly against his. He sat bolt upright.

"You're drunk." He whispered reluctantly against her lips.

"I am, you're emotionally vulnerable." She whispered back not taking her eyes or lips off him.

"This probably not a good idea." He said softly running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry I'll respect you in the morning." She slid off the coffee table onto his lap.

"This is not a good idea." He said softly sliding a hand down her spine.

"Let me make that distinction, just forget . . ." she leaned in and kissed his ear, he gasped, and right now forgetting was all he wanted.

He slid his hand in under the black funeral shirt. His hand skittered across her ribs and she bit down, hard, on his collarbone. He bucked into her involuntarily and ripped the shirt open. He went to apologise and she shut him up with her mouth, kissing him hard her hands tracing his prominent cheekbones, still wet from tears. He held her tight to his chest, she was soft and warm.

"Chloe . . ." he whispered reverently.

She looked in the eyes and trailed her hands down his chest till she reached the hem and pulled it softly over his head. She threw it away then kissed him poignantly, small hands surrounding his face.

"You're beautiful." She said tenderly.

He had been told he was beautiful before but he was usually naked or having sex, with Chloe. With Chloe it was like she wasn't talking about what she looked like.

He kissed her back lovingly; immersing himself in her touch and taste until almost unknown to him they ended up naked with her pinned beneath him. She arched her back and he bit down on her neck to get back some semblance of control. She grinded up against him and whispered,

"I want you . . ." he grabbed her hipbones pleasurably too tight and pushed into her he stopped for a moment for her to adjust and she pushed him until he was sitting on the couch again and she was straddling his lap. She lowered herself onto him again and threw her head back in ecstasy. He wrapped his hands around her petite waist and moved her up and down on him, thrusting into her slowly and lovingly until they reached their peak and fell together.

She collapsed into his shoulder, still connected to him, and finally he felt her sob. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

Yeh I killed Bart . . . my bad! but he will feature in another chapter later on in a funnier way, cos he is awesome :D

_**PLEASE REVIEW! WHY DO YOU SUB & FAVE AND NOT REVIEW? :( :( **_

"t'would be nobler in mind to endure the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune . . .than you not review"

I have noooo idea where that quote came to me from, review if you recognise it :D


	4. Imagine

**Inspiration:** Imagine ~ John Lennon

The first time he brought her on the helicopter was one of his favourite moments with her.

She hated the money, sure it came in handy, but she hated that she was sleeping with the boss so to speak. So when he was taking her to see some cutting edge software in Gotham he insisted the car wasn't fast enough and ordered the helicopter. Really he just wanted her to see metropolis from the sky.

She had protested but he had promised her he wouldn't steal the power cord for her laptop when he wanted attention for a whole month and she had caved.

She was grinning cheek to cheek when he hopped out and took her hand as the propellers blew her hair all over the place. He smiled as he strapped her in, it wasn't often his Watchtower got excited but she was fun to watch. He zoned out as she tried to explain how the software worked and just watched her lips, those pieces of pink perfection. He was about to kiss her to shut her up when her green eyes flew wide open and a wow escaped the focus of his attention.

"Well sidekick?" he asked as she turned to the window beside her. She had her back turned to him as she stared out the window; he wished he could see her face

"Oh Ollie." Was all that she said.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.

"Imagine . . . all the people." She sighed after a while.

"Humm?" he frowned.

"It just . . . puts what we do in perspective, doesn't it?"

He nearly said it then, that he loved her but that was at the no ribbons stage.

Now every time he took her up to see Metropolis from above he told her he loved her, even when their children made puking sounds over the headsets.

Then he would kiss her even more, just to annoy them.

* * *

Fluffy i know . . . REVVIEWWWW!


	5. Sleepless

**Inspiration:** One Very sleepless, lonely night; wishing I had a booty call like Ollie!

~oOo~

She turned over in the bed and angrily punched the pillows. She turned to her side and sighed it was no use, every time she tried to get to sleep all she could feel was him.

His fingers tracing shapes on her back, absently running them down her spine, a hand on the small of her back, lips on her shoulder, head resting on her tummy, long muscular legs tangled up with hers, soft spiky hair on her cheek, his muscular torso surprisingly the best pillow she had ever had.

The one under her head at the moment was getting a worse beating than Oliver Queen had _ever_ got. She sighed up at the ceiling, she hadn't rang him all week, surely it wouldn't be too out of line?

She pressed his number on her speed-dial.

"Ollie?" she asked quietly as the phone was answered.

"I'm on patrols; wait for me for a half an hour Professor?"

"Of course Arrow" she smiled.

Oliver smiled he had been waiting for her call for longer than he liked to admit. He got rid of a petty thief and sprinted back to the bike. So what he was reduced to a booty call, he was _Chloe's_ booty call.

He grinned and accelerated.

~oOo~

i know i know its been so long. What can i say Real life sucks ass! as do exams Review?


End file.
